


Vielleicht ja doch

by Tobi_GoodGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_GoodGirl/pseuds/Tobi_GoodGirl
Summary: In den Sommerferien wird Scorpius für eine Woche zu den Potters eingeladen. Als Draco seinen Sohn zu den Potters bringt, nutzen Harry und Ginny die Gelegenheit und laden ihn zum Abendessen ein, um ihre entstandene Freundschaft zu festigen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 2





	Vielleicht ja doch

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner Oneshot, den ich geschrieben habe, nachdem ich The Cursed Child gelesen habe. Viel Spaß beim lesen^^

Die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel. Ein paar Vögel flogen am Fenster vorbei. Scorpius saß auf seinem Bett, die Natur genießend. Er fühlte sich wohl, niemand konnte diese Ruhe nun stören. Na gut, fast niemand...  
"Scorp, bist du schon fertig?",tönte die Stimme seines Vaters in sein Zimmer.  
Scorpius löste sich aus der Starre und wandte seinem Fenster den Rücken zu.  
"Ja, Dad. Schon seit 20 Minuten", erklärte er ruhig, während er seine Zimmertür öffnete und seinen Vater beruhigend anlächelte.  
"Sicher, dass du nichts vergessen hast?", bohrte Draco weiter nach.  
Scorpius lachte leise.  
"Komm schon Dad, es ist nur für eine Woche!" Er nahm seine Tasche von seinem Bett. Draco hielt ihm die Zimmertür auf, damit sein Sohn gut aus dem Raum kam.  
Er schob sich an seinem Vater vorbei in den Flur. An der Haustür stellte er seine Tasche noch einmal ab, um seine Jacke zu holen.  
"Willst du nicht lieber noch-", begann Draco, aber Scorpius unterbrach seinen Vater mit einen Nein-Blick.  
"Dad", begann er ruhig. "Ich bin bei Familie Potter, da kann mir gar nichts passieren!"  
Draco nickte. "Tut mir leid Scorp. Es ist nur... Du bist das erste Mal weg und nicht in Hogwarts..."  
Scorpius lächelte seinen Vater an. "Ist schon gut, Dad."  
Einen Augenblick lächelten die beiden Malfoys sich an. Erst ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet den beiden, dass sie viel zu spät dran waren.  
"Oh Verdammt!", entfuhr es Draco. "Hol schnell deinen Besen, wir kommen zu spät!"  
Scorpius tat, was sein Vater ihm gesagt hat. Wieder an der Haustür nickte er Draco zu und beide verließen das Haus. Draco hatte sich Scorpius' Tasche um die Schulter gelegt.  
"Dann mal los." Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verschloss er die Tür. Er nahm die Hand seines Sohnes und sie desapperierten.

Im Haus der Potters wurden schon alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Vor dem Haus stand das Auto der Granger-Weasleys.  
"Ist alles fertig?", fragte Hermine, die gerade in die Küche kam, um Harry beim kochen zu helfen. Dieser nickte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte erfüllte Ginnys Stimme das Haus. "Albus Severus Potter, räum das jetzt auf! Und James, hör auf deine Schwester zu ärgern!"  
Hermine sah Harry mit großen Augen an. "Ich dachte immer du wärst derjenige, der bei den Kindern durchgreift."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Das denken alle." Er deutete mit dem Kopf zum Herd. "Würdest du", doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, sondern nahm schon einen Rührer und begann die Soße umzurühren. "Geh ruhig", meinte sie, worauf Harry die Küche verließ. Auf dem Weg zu seiner Ehefrau kam ihm Ron entgegen, der in die Küche flüchtete."Geh da lieber nicht hin, sie fängt glaub ich gerade erst an."  
Ohne Ron zu antworten ging Harry zu den Zimmern seiner Kinder. Ginny hatte sich zu James ins Zimmer gesetzt und führte ein ernstes Gespräch darüber, was es heißt ein älterer Bruder zu sein. Außerdem wollte James für zwei Wochen zu einem seiner Freunde, was Ginny veranlasste auch darüber noch ein paar Worte zu verlieren. Sich bewusst, dass er zu diesem Gespräch nichts beitragen konnte schaute er in Lilys Zimmer. Seine Tochter saß mit Hugo auf dem Bett. Er konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Vor ihnen hatte sich Rose auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und versuchte sie aufzumuntern, indem sie das Märchen von den drei Brüdern auf sehr spannende Weise erzählte. Einen Moment lang hörte er zu. Er wusste ganau woher Rose das hatte. Allerdings wollte er nicht weiter stören, also sah er bei Albus ins Zimmer. Dieser räumte gerade die letzten Sachen in den Schrank und ließ sich auf's Bett fallen.  
"Alles vorbereitet?", fragte Harry, als er in das Zimmer seines Sohnes trat. "Deine Mutter ist ja wieder mächtig laut geworden", meinte er noch, wobei er sich zu ihm setzte.  
Albus richtete sich wieder auf und nickte. Dann deutete er auf eine Matratze neben seinem Bett.  
"Scorpius sagte, ihm würde eine einfache Matratze genügen", erklärte er.  
Eine kurze Zeit sagte niemand etwas, dann sah Albus ihn plötzlich ernst an: "Dad, du hast doch nichts mehr gegen ihn oder?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Al. Ich freue mich, dass Scorpius kommt. Wir werden ein bisschen Quidditch spielen und ich helfe ihm beim Training. Das hab ich dir doch versprochen."  
"Und Mr. Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Albus.  
"Wir sind jetzt Freunde", verteidigte sich Harry, der plötzlich nicht verstand, wieso er sich hier vor seinem Sohn rechtfertigen musste. "Darum haben wir ihn doch auch zum Abendessen eingeladen", setzte er dennoch fort.  
Albus nickte. "Danke, Dad."  
Es schien, als hätte Albus noch etwas sagen wollen, doch die Türklingel unterbrach das Gespräch mit seinem Sohn.  
"Das sind sie bestimmt!", rief Albus, während er von seinem Bett sprang. Mit schnellen Schritten war er an der Tür und öffnete sie. Langsam folgte Harry ihm durch den Flur.  
Vor der Tür standen Draco und Scorpius.  
"Kommt doch rein", bat Albus höflich, um Scorpius dann um den Hals zu fallen.  
"Hallo", begrüßte Scorpius ihn, wobei er die Umarmung erwiderte.  
"Hallo Draco", sagte Harry der nun auch zur Tür kam. "Schön, dass ihr da seid!"  
"Danke für die Einladung", entgegnete Draco und gab Harry zur Begrüßung die Hand.  
"Draco, Scorpius, schön euch zu sehen!", tönte es aus dem Flur, aus dem Ginny trat, gefolgt von James, der allem Anschein gehen wollte, bevor die große Begrüßungsrunde los ging. "Dad, ich geh dann", meinte er als er bei der Gruppe ankam.  
Harry umarmte ihn zum Abschied und öffnete ihm dann die Tür. Beim rausgehen versäumte James es allerdings nicht den Malfoys freundlich die Hand zu geben und Albus provokant durch die Haare zu wuscheln. "Viel Spaß, Slytherin!", verabschiedete sich James von seinem kleinen Bruder.  
Als Harry die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Gästen. "Albus, bring doch mit Scorpius seine Sachen in dein Zimmer. Wenn ihr dann wieder kommt, sagt den anderen bitte Bescheid, dass wir gleich essen."  
Albus nickte, während er Draco die Tasche abnahm. Dann waren beide Jungs im Flur verschwunden.

"Komm hier entlang", sagte Ginny, um Draco ins Esszimmer zu führen.  
Der Tisch war schon mit Tellern und Besteck gedeckt.  
"Hi, Draco", flötete Hermine, die gerade mit einer Schüssel voll Kartoffeln aus der Küche kam.  
"Hallo", antwortere Draco, ein wenig verlegen. "Kann ich helfen?", fragte er, um nicht ganz nutzlos herum zu stehen.  
"Nein, danke. Setz dich, wohin du magst", meinte Ginny, welche Hermine zur Hand ging. Noch immer war Draco etwas verlegen, sodass er weiterhin unbeholfen am Tisch stand, schwer damit beschäftigt weder Hermine, noch Ginny im Weg zu stehen.  
"Ach setz dich einfach zu mir", sagte Ron und zog Draco auf den Stuhl neben sich.  
Er landete unsanft auf dem Stuhl, aber trotzdem war er ihm dankbar.  
Im handumdrehen war der Tisch mit einem wundervollen Mahl gedeckt und als hätten sie das Essen gerochen, kamen die Kinder herein. Draco saß in der Mitte der Tischseite. Rechts neben ihm saßen Ron und Hugo, links von ihm nahmen sein Sohn und Albus Platz. Albus gegenüber saß Lily. Neben Lily saßen Harry, Ginny Hermine und Rose.  
Jeder füllte sich etwas zu Essen auf.  
"Ich bringe Scorpius und Albus dann nächste Woche zu dir", brach Harry das Schweigen.  
Draco nickte, aber dann kam ihm eine Idee. Erst war er sich unsicher, doch dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen: "Wieso kommt ihr nicht alle?"  
Alle am Tisch sahen ihn ungläubig an, nur Scorpius nicht, dieser lächelte.  
"Zum Essen?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.  
"Ja", bestätigte Draco, der sich von den Blicken nicht beirren ließ. "Nächste Woche, zum Abendessen, wenn ihr Albus und Scorpius vorbei bringt."  
Harry nickte. "Klar, wieso nicht", antwortete Harry, mit einem Unterton, was Draco aber ignorierte.  
"Gerne", meinte Hermine lächelnd.  
"Naja", began Ron, worauf Ginny und Hermine ihn strafend ansahen.  
"Was schaut ihr mich so an? Ich wollte lediglich fragen, ob er überhaupt kochen kann. Wäre ja Käse, wenn wir da hungrig ankommen und dann Obst essen."  
Ginny trat ihren Bruder unter dem Tisch, doch Draco fing an zu lachen.  
"Du hast Angst ich könnte nicht kochen?", fragte Draco, immer noch lachend. "Nach all dem, ist das deine Sorge?"  
"Das muss man doch wissen bevor man so eine Einladung annimmt", beharrte Ron, aber auch er musste nun lachen und bald stimmten auch Harry, Hermine und Ginny ein. Lily sah fragend zu ihrem Bruder und Hugo, die jedoch nur die Schulter zuckten. Scorpius hingegen lächelte zufrieden.  
"Ja, ich kann kochen", antwortete Draco letztendlich, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
"Dann kommen wir gern", meinte Ron, der sich schon wieder essen in den Mund gesteckt hatte.  
"Sehr gut", lächelte Draco.  
Als alle fertig waren sah Lily ihren Vater an. "Dad, können wir gehen?"  
Harry nickte: "Ja klar!"  
Lily, Hugo und Rose sprangen auf und liefen aus dem Esszimmer. Danach erhoben sich auch Albus und Scorpius und gingen.  
Auch Ginny stand auf. "Ich werde mal abräumen."  
"Ich helfe dir", meinte Draco und stand ebenfalls auf.

Albus und Scorpius kamen zu Albus ins Zimmer, der die Tür hinter sich zu machte.  
"Lief besser als ich dachte", seufzte Albus erleichtert.  
"Oh ja", bestätigte Scorpius und ließ sich auf Albus' Bett fallen. "Ich hab Dad eine ganze Weile nicht mehr so lachen hören! Es ist schön, dass er wieder lacht." Eine Träne lief Scorpius über die Wange, die er aber sofort wieder weg wischte.  
"Ich bin sicher, das wirst du ab jetz öfters hören", versicherte Albus ihm, als er sich zu Scorpius auf das Bett setzte.  
"Das wäre wirklich schön", murmelte Scorpius.  
Albus ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf das Bett sinken und zusammen starrten sie an die Decke.  
"James ist ja mittlerweile nett zu dir", stellte Scorpius fest.  
"Ach, der war eigentlich schon immer so", tat Albus ab. "Aber Rose hat heute noch nichts gegen dich gesagt", bemerkte er.  
"Naja, vor ihren Eltern muss sie ja das liebe Kind spielen", meinte Scorpius.  
"Was denn, seit wann redest du denn so über Rose?", fragte Albus und wandte seine Blick von der Decke ab, um seinen Freund anzusehen.  
Scorpius wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls von der Decke ab. Kurz biss er sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, dann sah er Albus in die Augen und antwortete: "Vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden, der eher meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Albus Lippen. "Ja, vielleicht", bestätigte er und beide sahen wieder an die Decke, doch beide spürten, etwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert.

***The End***


End file.
